Shaft seals of steam turbines are constructed with sealing steam. The sealing steam is fed to the shaft seal with a slight overpressure. During operation, the sealing-steam system is supplied with steam from the steam turbine at a suitable pressure and temperature. When evacuating before start-up of the machine, and at low load, the sealing steam is extracted from an auxiliary steam system.